Our Shared Birthday
by Kajune
Summary: When Tsuna goes to visit Mukuro with a box of bento, he is surprised to find a white-haired man, sitting on a sofa with a book, and having things to say that will surprise Tsuna to the point of shedding a tear.


**Title **: Our Shared Birthday

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Psycho-Pass.

**Genre** : Friendship / Family

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: When Tsuna goes to visit Mukuro with a box of bento, he is surprised to find a white-haired man, sitting on a sofa with a book, and having things to say that will surprise Tsuna to the point of shedding a tear.

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi and Makishima Shougo's Birthday Story**

* * *

The sound of the book shutting closed echoes throughout the dark building, bouncing from wall to wall, never to reach the ear of anyone besides the boy who stands, about 3 feet from the novel's owner.

When he had planned on coming, and while he was on his way, he did not expect to find this so-called home to be empty, at least, not of its usual 6 residents. Instead, on the couch within the room said to be of Hibari's first defeat, the room also said to be Mukuro's favorite, to the point of sometimes sleeping in it; the brown-haired, brown eyes boy finds himself staring directly at a stranger.

...a stranger who looks remarkably similar to Mukuro, and also appears scary.

His left hand fingers still grasping onto the bag bearing a box of bento, Tsuna looks on in horror as before him sits calmly - with a smirk - a slender-looking man with white hair, pale skin, and alluring golden eyes.

'Who...is he?'

He asks himself.

Usually, the couch is supposed to be by the large window, which fails to give in much light, thus making the room have a sort of gloomy atmosphere, at least to Tsuna. The couch is now right by the sole entrance, facing sideways, and on its right side did Tsuna pop up, and very close to the suspicious-looking man. Most of the room is filled with cardboard boxes, with contents he dares not to ask, but at least he knows why the two of them ended up so close...so uncomfortably close.

As the other continues to smile at him, with his book now placed upon his crossed legs, Tsuna thinks whether he should run or to simply ask a question, about who the man is and what is he doing in someone else's house, but before he can form the thoughts into words, whilst standing visibly all nervous, their awkward silence is broken by a soft voice.

"Ahh...you must be, Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?" The man asks, and despite how the rest of him is forming no threat, Tsuna can't help but be paralyzed by those eyes, those sharp eyes that seem to pierce right into his heart, and leave him feeling lost.

Another thing is, how did this man come to know his name?

Fearing that being silent and not answering is rude, and will probably put him in mortal danger, the young future Mafia boss brings up the courage and gives an honest reply.

"Y~yes." He says.

...and with that, the smile widens.

"I'm glad. I was hoping to see you, and before my vacation time was up."

Tsuna looks at him slightly bewildered. "Your vacation time?"

_Giggles._ "Yes. I am here on a visit, to two different people." He looks at Tsuna, and yet no matter how friendly his features make him seem, his eyes continue to scare the boy.

"Two different people?" Tsuna can only wonder who they are.

"One is you, and the other is Rokudo Mukuro."

Tsuna's eyes widen. 'Is that why he's here?' Considering the fact that Kokuyo Land is basically impenetrable to strangers, it makes sense that if this man knows the owner, who is Mukuro, then entering becomes much easier, but, the question still remains as to who this man is.

"You're a friend of Mukuro?"

The man simply nods, leaving there be an awkward silence once more. Not like the room itself isn't spooky enough for Tsuna, the brightly-dressed man isn't doing him a favor with his mysteriousness.

When those golden pair of eyes soon look down at the bag in Tsuna's hand, instantly does the feeling of unbinding strike Tsuna, implying to him that he was indeed being intimidated in someway, yet this man still continues to successfully hide any bad intent through all other parts of his body.

When the man speaks again, those eyes resume binding him.

"Is that for Mukuro-kun?"

'-kun?' This is the first time someone has used this suffix with Mukuro's name, or at least in Tsuna's presence. This also implies the closeness of their relationship, or the casual behavior the man has when it comes to talking about the deadly illusionist. Like last time, Tsuna replies honestly.

"Yes. It's supposed to be a gift."

"Give it here." The man says, extending his left arm over while his right hand gently holds the book in place.

"Huh?" Tsuna is bewildered once more, having failed to anticipate such a response. It is as if this person is unreadable.

"I will hand it to him personally, I assure you." The man looks at Tsuna, but this time the intimidation coming from his eyes had disappeared, indicating that he wants to be trusted, at least, in the matters concerning Mukuro.

Judging by how he hasn't done any harm and doesn't seem to have the intent to, Tsuna hesitantly but willingly hands the bag over. "Okay." He mutters, and watches as the bag is placed gently besides the man's left. Then, does the man turn back to the boy.

Suddenly, a look of surprise spreads across his face.

"Apologize for my manners, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I completely forgot to introduce myself." ...and Tsuna silently agrees. "My name is Makishima Shougo, and a pleasure to meet you." He extends an arm as if to shake, or to at least earn some more trust.

Once again, Tsuna feels the need to comply.

After their hand contact, Makishima continues to speak.

"Do you know why I want to meet you?"

"No." Tsuna shakes his head.

"I want to meet you because today is your special day, correct?"

Tsuna is surprised. Thinking carefully, he doesn't remember any notification that today is special to him. From the moment he woke up to choosing to come here, today has been average. Yesterday seemed pretty average too, besides the fact that everyone seemed to talk to each other a lot, and his friends and even his mother were unusually busy, not to mention Reborn was also constantly out doing something.

Is that it? Are those things related to today?

Still scratching his head as if utterly confused, Makishima, who is watching in amusement, soon lets out another laugh.

This surprises Tsuna.

"It is your birthday."

_Indeed. _

Thinking back not at the events, but the date, Tsuna finally remembers that today is the very day he had been waiting for since the beginning of the year, and had waited for so long that he forgot and ended up...living through each day with no major expectations. On his birthday, he is always assured at least some good fortune, one greater than most days, and with so many friends now, this is highly certified.

With a shocked look, Tsuna gazes into Makishima's eyes and still no longer feels intimidation, but rather a look that tells him he is glad for him. Yet how did he...

"How did you...know?"

Closing those eyes and revealing an even happier smile, as if everything about today is jolly even for him, Makishima replies.

"Today is my birthday too."

"Haaa!?"

He did not expect that.

He did not expect that an adult, who suddenly pops up in this place and seems close to its owner, not only wants to see him but also shares his birthday.

This may well be the very reason why he came.

"Y~you...share my birthday?"

His eyes open. "Yes. I came here to celebrate it with you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"But-but, does anyone know, besides maybe Mukuro, that you're here?"

"No. I was hoping to have a private celebration, after you're done with your big celebration."

Tsuna continues to be confused. "Big celebration? What are you talking about?"

Resting his chin on his right hand, as the left hand now holds onto the book, Makishima gives off an almost pitiful stare as he answers...

"Where do you think everyone has gone?"

That answers it.

The strange behaviors he barely paid attention to, the sudden busyness and eagerness to be anywhere but near him, has been explained. Everyone seemed so pre-occupied, even Hibari, who didn't even bother to hit him for being late to school yesterday. Not one of his friends that he has met has shown to be totally 'free'.

Which means...

_They all remember._

The mere thought, seems very touching, and without noticing, a tear sheds from his eye, and Makishima kindly rubs it off, thus knocking Tsuna out of thought.

"Go on, I believe everyone is ready at your house."

Tsuna smiles widely. He didn't think that upon returning home he'd get anything besides a kick in the face by an energetic Lambo, as a greeting. Now he knows that all his friends and family have remembered his special day, and he is heavily touched.

"I'll be waiting here for your return."

Tsuna nods, and as he dashes off in excitement, while Makishima resumes reading, he suddenly decides stops, once he reaches the exit. No, he isn't cruel. He isn't going to let someone stay all alone on a special day. He knows exactly what it is like to be ignored and left in the shadows on a day that it is supposed to be one's own.

Turning right round, he becomes resolved, and so he runs straight back. When he reaches his destination, it is Makishima who is surprised. "Come on!" The teenager shouts, almost demandingly, and with his hand around a wrist, he pulls with all his might and drags Makishima along with him out the building.

It is only fair that they celebrate it together.

Makishima smiles.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
